Devil's Son part 2
by Devil's Son
Summary: answers to who our mystery man is, longer than the first part, and i know my story is weak but hopefully it will get better as i go along


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Marvel characters, etc. don't sue, etc.  
I do own Cain, hope you enjoy i know the story is pretty weak but it is my first attempt at writing any type of fan fiction,  
  
Devil's Son part 2  
  
Our intruder woke from his Rogue imposed coma rather quickly. But not quickly enough it seems as he found himself in a set of very elaborate set of shackles and in a very dark room with some kind of collar around his neck.  
  
"What the hell was I thinking taking this job, take on the X-Men and kidnap one of them" he muttered to himself as he shook his head to clear it of the fuzziness. He got up and explored his surroundings, tapping on the walls only to discover they were impossible thick.  
  
Imprisonment was worse then death in his opinion, and after spending only a few minutes in this enclosure his temper was slowly slipping. Just then a door opened to reveal a stately looking bald man in some kind of floating wheelchair and a large blue furred man in glasses and a labcoat. "Ahem, I see our latest guest has awaken from his beauty sleep" proclaimed the blue furred individual better known as world renowned scientist Dr. Henry P. McCoy.  
  
"So what the fuck are you going to do with me, you can't keep me here forever" the stranger growled as he slunk from the shadows to reveal a massive frame of six and half feet, broad shoulders and chest,wild dark brown hair that had fallen over his face but not disguising the feral rage displayed across it.  
  
"Well we could turn you over to S.H.I.E.L.D. or some other organization for your attack on my home and students" said the bald man known as Charles Xavier. "Go ahead I'll be out in twenty four hours" the prisoner proudly proclaimed as he stared at the crippled telepath with his cold grey eyes.  
  
"No doubt from what our tests reveal about your mutations, so that won't do" the professor calmy siad " so why don't you tell us who you work for and maybe we can arrange some kind of deal" the Professor finished.  
  
"Go fuck yourself baldy, you don't name names in my line of work if you want to keep your rep" the obviously enraged man spat. To his credit Charles did not even flich. "Well then my friend I suggest you get used to your surroundings" Henry said as he closed the door to leave.  
  
As they left, they could hear a howl and a loud crash from our intruder slamming himself into the closed door.  
  
Later in the War Room...  
  
The gathered force of the X-men sat around a large table, all in various states of sleepwear. There was Scott Summers, team leader and his beautiful wife Jean Grey. Remy LeBeau, the target of tonights attack, seated next to his lady love Rogue. Logan sitting with his feet propped on the table looking very unhappy, Betsy Braddock, Warren Worthington the III, Robert Drake, Bishop the every stoic security chief, young Samuel Gurthie and Ororo Munroe all awaiting the Professor and Henry' s summation of their interview with the prisoner.  
  
"Well it seems our guest does not want to cooperate with us" Charles told his students. "Well that's no suprise" Scott interjected "When do thay ever want to do it the easy way" he continued finishing with a sigh. "Couldn't we just pick his brain for the info" Bobby said, "That would be highly unethical" Charles returned. "Well Chuck I don't think this guy gives a flying fuck about ethics" Logan challenged from around the ever present cigar clenched in his teeth.  
  
"We will return to this subject in a moment, right now Henry will inform us of the results of the tests he ran while the subject was unconscious" the Professor said as if he never heard Wolverine's crude addition to the conversation.  
  
"Well.." Hank stopped when he saw the pleading eyes of his teamates as he about to go off on a tangent "In layman's terms, his mutations are quite similar to our dimunitive friend Logan." Hank stopped and then continued. "All five senses are enhanced to superhuman levels coupled with a healing factor, and this you should find this interesting Logan, he also possesses an adamantium skeleton" Hank stopped and waited for the eventual outburst that always accompanied such unusual news.  
  
"WHAT???" Logan yelled and just saved himself from falling out of his chair."Please allow me to continue, I am not quite finished." Hank sighed. "There's more" Scott said quite worried, some one with Logan's ability was dangerous enough without more power tacted on. "This is the interesting part, he seems to possess the same sort of psionic energy as Mr.Starsmore of Generation X but it has not as extreme, it has not consume his being and is nowhere near as powerful."  
  
Hank paused trying to think of how to explain the next part as simply as possible. "It is not a natural mutation, it is quite rare for these type of mutations to be coupled together so I ran further types his DNA has been tampered or altered by someone with capabilities beyond anything I have ever seen, he is mostly likely some sort of clone or test tube baby from the looks of it."  
  
The whole thing started to make sense now, what master geneticist would want to get his hands on Gambit.   
The same thought seemed to enter all the assembled X-Men's heads at the same time, Mister Sinister.The Professor knew this after all because he was the world's most powerful telepath. "Alright so we have a possible and very likely lead as to who is responsible for all of this, so we will take all of this back to our would be assailant and see what he has to say" said the Professor "Perhaps the rest of you would like to join us for the next round of interrogation."  
  
  
Back at the cell...  
  
As the group approached the containment cell they could hear the prisoner still pounding on the door and howling at unseen tormentors. "Scott if would be so kind as to activate to the containment shield, He seems to have whipped himself into a frenzied state" Charles stated. Scott quickly pressed a few buttons on the control panel near the door and was greeted by the sound of the prisoner frying himself against the unseen energy field as the door slid open."I don't suggest you continue in such a manner with your powers negated" Hank stated. "As I said before go fuck yourself Magilla" the prisoner spat inbetween his heavy breaths. Upon seeing the gathered force of the X-Men,another pithy remark escaped his lips "What? am I supposed to be scared off your spandex brigade here?"  
  
"Whether or not you are scared is not the point, you have aligned yourself with some very dangerous people in the person of Mister Sinister" stated Xavier. "As if I would ever associate myself with someone with a name as dumb as Mister Sinister" replied the prisoner who was now standing at full height. The assembled group was somewhat shocked for all his size and the powers that had been described to them this was a kid of no more then twenty. A very impressive twenty but no more then twenty none the less. He would probably even be very attractive if half his face did not resemble melted cheese and his dark brown hair wasn't all but singed off as a result of the energy field.  
  
"Still denying your involment with Sinster" Scott said rather venomously, Sinister struck a deep chord within him. "Ain't nothin to deny, don't know the guy" the prisoner said from between his gritted and very sharp teeth. "He is telling the truth, I can sense it" Jean told her husband. "Well i'm lost then, if Sinister didn't create him then who did?" questioned a bewildered Bobby. "Well you see when two people really love each other they get together, ah fuck it and what the hell are you talking about? I had fucking parents you know" the prisoner said, he was now equally confused. "I am sorry but that is a physical impossiblity" Hank stated. "Uh" was his only response.  
  
Hank then began to explain in great detail why. A great deal of time later the prisoner, who had revealed his name was Cain and he was from Toronto, Canada, sat bewildered and unconvinced. "Why do I remember my parents, sure they died when I was young but I remember them?" questioned the child. "Memory implants most likely my son" said Charles with some very sincere sympathy in his voice. "Do you remember when you got your adamantium skeleton?" questioned Hank. "I always thought it was part of my mutation" Cain said, looking at the different reactions to this statement he continued "pretty stupid I guess."  
  
"What do you remember from before your mutation manifested itself my child?" questioned Storm. "Not much, I was pretty young and what I do remember was a really shitty life so I tried to forget" stated the boy, who was now curled into a corner trying to make sense of all this without suffering a complete mental breakdown. "May I suggest my son, that we remove the collar so you may heal yourself from your earlier outburst" Charles said. "Do you really think thats wise Professor, he could still try and attack us" questioned the ever paranoid Bishop. "Yes, I sense no hostility from him, he simply wishes to sort this out" responded the level headed Xavier.  
  
To be Continued....  
What will Cain do now that he know's the truth?, What will the X-Men do with him?  
all this and more in part 3  
send feedback to phorgan1@home.com 


End file.
